


couch talks

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [22]
Category: DCU
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 43 "Pick up lines only work when I'm drunk."
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February





	couch talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/gifts).



“Pick up lines only work when I’m drunk, Doctor Isley.”

That’s how Doctor Harleen Quinzel spoke: the tone was professional, or approximated a semblance of it; the words felt odd, more fitting to a friendly outing as if she expected she and Ivy would be braiding each other’s hair any time soon.

Quinzel talked, but she never asked anything requiring a response. She waited for the silence to build up until Ivy took the bait.

Ivy bit the tip of her tongue, determined not to speak again. Quinzel set down her pen and her hands over her notebook. She waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
